1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to latch devices, and particularly to latch devices of a type which latches a pivotal member. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a latch device for latching a foldable backrest of an automotive rear seat which provides, when folded, a tunnel between passenger room and a trunk room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various latch devices of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of passenger cars. Some of them, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications 61-21836 and 61-21837, are designed to have an anti-theft mechanism by which locking and unlocking of the foldable backrest are possible from only the trunk room.
However, the conventional latch devices disclosed in these publications have the following drawbacks due to their inherent constructions.
That is, when folding of the backrest is needed by a person who stands beside an opened trunk room and has just finished unlocking of the foldable backrest, he has to throw his body into the trunk room and reach out his hand to push the unlocked backrest forward. This work is troublesome or at least difficult.
Furthermore, when, with the latch device being in locked condition, a pull strap exposed to the passenger room is strongly pulled by a person who does not know that the backrest has been locked, it tends to occur that the latch device is damaged severely.